Clash! The Over Lord King
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode features both Rosyuo and Redyue meeting their demise, as well as an appearance from the spirit of the Over Lord Queen. Synopsis Kaito fights with Mitsuzane but the two are disrupted by Ryoma. Meanwhile, Mai talks to Rosyuo and is entrusted with the Forbidden Fruit before entering a fight against Kouta and Kaito. Plot When Duke informs Kouta and Kaito that Mai is under Rosyuo's custody, they rush to the Helheim Forest to rescue her, while Bravo and Gridon appear to fight Mitsuzane in Kaito's place. Duke also leaves to the forest as well, where Rosyuo laments that he has failed to save his race even after his wife entrusted the Forbidden Fruit to him, and Mai comforts him by affirming that her faith in him was not misplaced, as he did what he could. Rosyuo then transfers the Golden Fruit to her body and sends her back to the human world, just before Kaito and Kouta appear to fight him. Meanwhile, Zangetsu Shin overpowers both Bravo and Gridon, who take the opportunity to flee, and Redyue mocks Mitsuzane, claiming that his plan of entrusting Mai to Rosyuo may backfire on him should he take an interest in her. Transforming into Kachidoki and Lemon Energy Arms respectively, Gaim and Baron are overpowered by Rosyuo, and while Kaito becomes too weak to continue, Gaim transforms into Kiwami Arms to keep fighting the Over Lord King, who destroys the Kachidoki Lock Seed and defeats Kouta, but recognizes his efforts, with Duke watching the battle from the sidelines. However, Redyue takes advantage of Rosyuo's distraction to attack him from behind and kills him, but is distraught upon learning that he does not possess the Forbidden Fruit anymore. Enraged for her acts of treason, Kouta's Over Lord powers emerge, allowing him to restore the Kachidoki Lock Seed and transform into Kiwami Arms once again. Mastering the power to control the forest to his favor, Gaim destroys Redyue once and for all with an Orange Charge from the DJ Gun. Upon realizing that the Golden Fruit is with Mai, Kaito, Kouta, Mitsuzane, and Ryoma rush back to Zawame City. Sagara then pays his respects to the spirit of the deceased queen, who appears to reunite with her husband in the afterlife. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest * : Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki, Kiwami, Orange (in Sonic Arrow and DJ Gun) **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Gridon: ***Donguri **Bravo: ***Durian **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Gridon: ***Donguri Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Sonic Arrow, Duri Noko, Donkachi, Kiwi Gekirin, Kagematsu Shin, DJ Gun Errors *After Rosyuo's death, his Joeshuimu was mysteriously placed next to the Over Lord Queen's tomb, even though he wielded it before his demise. The reason for this is unknown. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 24, . *'Viewership': 3.6% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *Final appearance of Redyue, Rosyuo, and the Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin form, as well as the first and only appearance of the Over Lord Queen as a spirit. **With Redyue and Rosyuo's defeat, the Femunshinmu civilization is completely vanished from Helheim Forest. *This is the second episode, since Episode 30, where during the closing screen Lockseed collection, it does not feature any zipper sound effect, and the BGM from the last scene of the episode does not end. However the music does end in time for the preview of the next episode to kick in. *Oren, Jonouchi, and Ryoma appear transformed for the entire episode. *This episode marks the first time one Rider initiates another Rider's finishing attack. In this case, Bravo initiates Gridon's Donguri Sparking. *During the scene where Kouta repairs the Kachidoki Lockseed using his Over Lord powers, the mechanical orange that DJ Sagara previously used to create the Lockseed can be seen. *This is the last time Gaim summons the Kagematsu Shin while in Kiwami Arms. *Though this is the last appearance of the Zangetsu Shin form in the series as it is destroyed two episodes later, it does return in the next Movie War. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Clash! The Over Lord King, Mitsuzane! The Final Transformation!, Baron's Ultimate Transformation and Two People Aiming At the Future. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08901-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 11, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 11.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover References